Quote:Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm". * Jason Pillar: Bauer didn't just kill Pavel; he butchered him. He beat him savagely and then he eviscerated him. I don't think Bauer is just looking to expose the Russians' involvement in the plot against Hassan...this guy's out for blood. * Charles Logan: If you don't use the power of your office to shut this story down, your peace agreement won't be the only casualty. You don't need me to tell you the damage that your criminal prosecution will do to this country. * President Allison Taylor: This country survived your presidency. * ' Charles Logan': But it won't survive yours. Me, I inherited my Presidency. I was never nearly as popular as you are and most of my alleged misdeeds never made the press. * President Allison Taylor: You're poison. I never should have let you do this. * Charles Logan: With due respect, Madam President, I gave recommendations, I made whatever arrangements needed to be made, but every decision was yours. * Mikhail Novakovich: Do you know what he did to Pavel? He was beaten savagely...gutted like a pig...his men shot dead. * Charles Logan: I'm...I'm sorry to hear that, but we both knew that um...Bauer would be a difficult problem to solve. * Mikhail Novakovich: (sounding hysterical) You know what he's doing, don't you? He's eliminating everyone involved...working his way up. How long before he gets to me? * Charles Logan: (panicking) Oh that's, that's Jack Bauer, that's gotta be. Did you hear what I said? That's Jack Bauer! Don't just sit there! He's coming for me! * Charles Logan: KILL HIM!!! * Jack Bauer: Mr. President, get up or I will kill you right here. Move. * Devon Rosenthal: You didn't hear? Jack Bauer just kidnapped Charles Logan. * Arlo Glass: How the hell did he pull that off? * Jack Bauer: Look at me... I said look at me! You're gonna tell me everything I wanna know. * Charles Logan: (terrified) Jack, you're making a mistake. * Jack Bauer: Don't you even try and pretend you're not a part of this. I found the man who killed Renee Walker. The Russian operative, Pavel Tokarev. I got his cell phone, and the last call he got was from you. * Charles Logan: I know how it looks. You gotta let me explain. * Jack Bauer: Explain what? That you sent them to kill me? You sent them to kill me right?! * Charles Logan: Yes, damn it, yes! * Jack Bauer: Why did you take out a hit on Renee Walker? * Charles Logan: I had nothing to do with that! I... I... I was brought in after that happened. * Jack Bauer: Who brought you in? * Charles Logan: President Taylor needed my help bringing the Russians back to the table. I called my sources in Moscow, they told me that people in their government were behind Hassan's assassination. I told the Russian delegation I had evidence of that fact and the names of everyone involved, but it was just to keep 'em at the conference. * Jack Bauer: What evidence? What evidence?! * Charles Logan: It doesn't exist! I was playing poker, it was a bluff! It worked! It...it kept Taylor's peace agreement on the table, but you…you were determined to screw things up. (Jack punches him in the gut.) Jack, Jack, I admit I'm part of the cover-up, but I'm not a part of the Russian conspiracy. I had nothing to do with the terrorist attacks, or your friend's death. I… I'm not the bad guy here. * Jack Bauer: But you know who is. You know the name of the person inside the Russian government who's giving the orders. I want that name. * Charles Logan: Jack... * Jack Bauer: Give me the name! You've got five seconds before I put a bullet in your head: Five… * Charles Logan: No, no! No, you don't have to do that! * Jack Bauer: Four… * Charles Logan: I'll tell you! * Jack Bauer: Three… * Charles Logan: Mikhail Novakovich! He's the head of the Russian delegation. He's been trying to kill the peace treaty from the start. * Jack Bauer: You're lying. (points gun) * Charles Logan: NO, NO! No, I'm not lying to you, no. You got my call off of Pavel's phone, and you, you checked the previous calls. There's a dozen more, from Novakovich. I'm telling ya, he's the one you want. * Jack Bauer: Shut up! (hears a noise close-by, drags Logan away whispering) Say one more word, I'll drop you right here. Get on your knees. * Charles Logan: No, please. Don't kill me Jack. * Jack Bauer: (whispering to Logan): If I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead. * Eden Linley: I'm going to have to clear this with Pillar. * Chloe O'Brian: Do what you want. But to me, you have bigger problems, like not finding Jack Bauer. * Chloe O'Brian: Do you really need an arsenal? * Cole Ortiz: Better to have it than to not. * Cole Ortiz: ...if Jack's there, and he makes any move other than complete surrender, I'm putting him down. Do you still want me to go? * Jason Pillar: Where's Novakovich? * Berkov: He's dead. Everyone is dead. * Charles Logan: As far as Bauer is concerned, the trail ended with Novakovich. And he's being hunted by every law enforcement agency in the city...and I've heard that he's been wounded. * Yuri Suvarov: There is nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal. 822